Invader Zim's Death Note
by Cooljoe64
Summary: What if the Invader Zim found a Death Note? Would the worlds famous detective "L" and his nemesis Dib be able to stop? Will Zim succeed in his mission? Or will the Death Note be his downfall? Read to see the adventure. Inspired by the Anime Death Note and the cartoon show Invader Zim. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I recently found this story that I wrote three months ago after watching Death Note, but at the time I didn't know Fanfiction existed. So after finding it, and fixing the error and editing, I decided to put it online. Hope you enjoy.

Also I own no rights to Invader Zim and Death Note

* * *

*It is a quiet day in Skool. Ms. Bitters strangely didn't show up so a substitute was in today. Her name was Mrs. Happy. The students could see why that was her name for she always seemed to be on happy pills. She had a giant simile, her eyes were wide open, and she talked in the most annoying high pitch tone. The students were bored and terrified. She would randomly pick up kids and force them to simile. Dib and Zim were more concerned if they were next then with each other*

"Now, let's see A BIG GIANT SIMILE. ARE YOU GONNA SIMILE, YES YOU ARE, YES YOU ARE" said Mrs. Happy.

"Help me, I prayed to you god please kill me. Help me guys" said her victim. His name was Morris, a new kid and he was the second one chained to the chair. His skin was rotting away and he looked like he was being starved to death.

"You gonna simile, YOUR GOING TO SIMILE" the teachers voice became a devil like tone. Her eyes became red temporary before going back to normal. She then cranked a handle forcing the kid's mouth upward even more. He finally died sending chills through the classroom.

"Well looks like he didn't know how to simile, what about you little green one, are YOU happy like I am" she asked Zim.

Zim didn't want to be next so he threw an answer out their.

"Yes I'm happy, IM NORMAL, I am very happy to be in this Earth" Zim gave the biggest simile he had and she seemed satisfied.

"But" Zim continued, "That kid, the one with freakishly large head needs help smiling" Zim smirked hoping Dib may end up like Morris. Dib looked at the teacher with terror. He wasn't really the big simile kind of guy. He was bullied a lot and everyone throughout he was crazy so why on Earth would he simile, but in order for him to live, he had to simile. As the teacher approached he gave it his best.

"I AM SOOOO HAPPY TO BE HERE WITH YOU BECAUSE IM JUST SO HAPPY THAT YOUR HERE TODAY" yelled Dib with a giant simile.

"Very good Dib, now let's get another one" said Mrs. Happy. Her eyes darted to Chunk. Everyone stared at him in horror for he had a broken chin so he couldn't simile.

"Um, Mrs. Happy, I can't simile because of my chin" he uttered in fear.

"Oh, WELL THATS TO BAD" her voice became the devils tone, and she stretched out her arm grabbing Chunks head with her claw like hands and brought him under her desk and they vanished as the bell rang.

"Well that was something" Dib thought to himself

"Dib-stick!" yelled Zim. "You may have won this time, but next ill, eh, do something even more evil, and eh, YEA"

"Do you even think before you speak" asked Dib

"Um, SILENT TITANIC"

"Titanic? That was a new insult" Dib thought. Zim marched out of the room as always and Dib followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*The Sinigami world has not changed in the least bit. It's still the dead beat world it's always been with the Shinigami lying around bored. Some have just lost it running amok. Others are just gambling like they have done for centuries.*

Ryuk is dying of boredom, longing for the relief he had with Light. It's been a few years and he's debating on whether or not to drop his own Death Note. The person after Light he was with was some spoiled rich kid who provided no entertainment and had ignored Ryuk. The kid thankfully died after tripping down the stair and breaking his neck. Ryuk wanted his boredom gone but was afraid the next person would not provide the fun he wanted. He didn't want to personally pick a person, randomly was better because it added more fun. Like a slot machine, you didn't know what you would get. Finally he made up his mind.

"Let's see which country, ah forget it" with that he threw the Death Note down. For all he knew it could land in the sea and he would be stuck their. Some fish might touch it and he would be stuck with him. It could land in a volcano never to be found. Still he looked down at the Earth wondering where it was going to land.

Back on Earth Zim is walking home thinking of how Mrs. Happy nearly killed him.

"And I thought Ms. Bitters was bad" he muttered. He was thinking of a way to get rid of Dib. His latest experiment on cyborg dogs had proven a failure after Gir had released them. So now part of the lab was on lockdown until he could get them back under his control. Dib was walking with Gaz. He was ranting on about Mrs. Happy while Gaz was playing her Gameslave, not even paying attention to him. Finally something caught his eye. A little black shining book had fallen on the ground. Zim was curious to this but saw Dib also trying to see what he was looking at. An idea popped into his head.

"Gir" he whispered on his watch. "I have a taco for you but first you have to occupy the big kids head"

Just seconds later he head someone shouting TACOS!, and then Gir whooshed by setting fire to his wig while Gir landed right on Dibs face.

"WHYS YOU'RE SO BIG!" Gir yelled. While Dib struggled with the robot, Zim rushed to where he saw the book fall. He looked down and it said 'Death Note". Zim decided it was worth a look and opened it up to see 'The human whose name is written in the note shall die'. The words rang in Zims ears as he saw Dib prying Gir off his face.

"Dib, I have finally found a way to rid of you once and for all" yelled Zim waving the Death Note in the air. Dib broken into laugher.

"A book Zim? Really a book? That is the best plan you can come up with? And people said I was crazy" Dib continued to laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but after I unlock the books secrets, I will destroy you" Zim continued his march home along with Gir.

When Zim got inside his house he continued to read of the rules listed on the Death Note.

"So all I have to do is know their face and full name and it ONLY TAKES 40 SECONDS!" Zim was happy for this until it occurred to him that he didn't even know Dibs last name. Not even the teacher read off his last name. However he could conquer this planet without using any technology and not even Dib could stop him. Still he would have to see if this book really worked. If it did he could impress his Tallests, they would surely see how great of an invader he was. He began to imagine himself standing on a pile of dead people with the Irken flag on top and him laughing at how easily he conquered the planet.

"Still I will have to see if this works" he said to himself. "Perhaps it time we put an end to Mrs. Happy" he though aloud. He proceed to his lab for now there was the cyborg dogs he has to deal with. Ryuk was watching him but determined now was not the time to show himself, not now at least, perhaps tomorrow.

Dib arrived home and rushed to his room to his computer. He was getting ready to speak to someone who worked for the worlds famous detective L.

"Am I'm speaking to Dib" asked a deep voice

"Yes it's me, so tell me, will you investigate" asked Dib

"Eh, you see Dib, we find the photos and video of your, um, alien, interesting, but I'm afraid it's not a case" the deep voice said.

"Come on, you guys solved and imprisoned the worlds biggest serial killer, Kira, I promise you if you just investigate, you'll see what I mean."

There was a slight pause and the man spoke

"Listen, we're only speaking because of who your dad is. To us your just another wanna-be. With google images, photoshop, the things people can do with computers to people, it's fake. IT'S FAKE! There are no aliens so please stop calling us. I'm afraid your number will now be blocked as well as your IP address. Thank you and goodnight."

With that Dib broke into tears. He had one slim chanced that someone would believe him. But like all Agencies he manage to get into contact with, they all concluded he was crazy and he was the laughing stock. Even the swollen eyeball doubted him and they were ignoring his calls. Dib looked at his poster saying "never give up" but he then tore it off. He was crushed. No one would believe him. His life was terrible.

"I wish someone would believe me" said Dib

He went to his computer and looked at all the footage and pictures he had gotten with Zim. They were right. With what computers could do, it was just another 'fake' piece of alien footage. He was considering deleting them but decided to instead go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Zims house, Zim was trying to analyze the Death Note.

"COMPUTER! What do you mean you can't figure out what it's made off" he yelled

"Zim, I have tried to find what it is, but I cannot determine the material or where it came from. However I did find something related to the book, it was in Japan and-"

"SILENCE! Zim needs no lectures"

"But sir the information I have related to the Death note is-"

"Blau, Blau, Blau, ONTO THE DOGS" ordered Zim

He was monitoring the cyborg dogs. They were now sleeping but by morning they would start clawing at the door. He had the computer put food in the room for he still had a use for them. He then proceed to the Death Note.

"This better work. This better not be, eh, a joke, like these filthy humans do. GIR!" he shouted

"Yes sir!" he responded

"Get me the sedative for my newest experiment" order Zim

"Okooy dooky, HERE YOU GO" Gir then plugged the sedative into Zims shoulder

"Gir your idiot, it's not for me, it's-" Zim mumbled on a few words before collapsing on the ground. Lucky by morning it would wear off.

* * *

Well that's one for you. I may write a two but that depends on how well I can craft it since i'm putting two shows together.

Feel free to comment


	2. Chapter 2:

Author's Note: Thank you Invader Elze, glad you liked the first chapter. To show my thanks I decided to start working on the second chapter so I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Everyone was filing into the Mrs. Happys classroom. Each student that came in put on a depressing simile, still remembering yesterday's events. Dib came in slouched, looking like he had his spirits crushed. Zim came in as the only real happy one. In his right arm was the Death Note. He was eager to use it. He still had to find out Ms. Happys name but also needed to know Dibs last name. Everyone had thought it was membrane however it turned out to be his dad's first name. As the teacher read of the attendance sheet she approached Dib. Everyone backed away knowing what was going to happen.

"Sooooo Dib, how come you're not smiling? DO YOU WISH TO JOIN YOUR FRIEND CHUNK" the devil tone and red eyes came back but quickly faded. Dib seemed unaffected and didn't move his head from his desk. Mrs. Happy squinted her eyes trying to incite fear into Dib but he remained motionless. Zim decided to proceed on to his plan determining Dib was too tired to stop him this time.

"Mrs. Happy, could you pleassssse tell Zim your name?"

"Why it's Mrs. Happy"

"Um, your first name, it would make me VERY happy" said Zim putting on a big simile.

"You're so cute you little green guy. It's Abigail Happy"

"Stupid Human, now feel the wrath of ZIM" he muttered

He opened the Death Note and wrote Abigail Happy while closely looking at her face. He closed it and looked at the clock. Dib was eyeballing him wondering what he was planning but shook it off, not really feeling up to the task of stopping Zim. He was wondering if Gaz was right. If Zim was really just plain stupid to take over the Earth. His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw Mrs. Happy gasping for air. She was clutching her chest for a few seconds before she fell from her desk onto the ground dead. The students felt a little uneasy but for the most part were glad she was dead.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM" he shouted standing on top of his desk with both arms in the air. Ignoring the glances he was getting he was once again dreaming of standing on top of a pile of dead humans with fire blazing in the background while holding the Irken Flag. The Tallests were approaching him with big similes and then...The bell rung destroying Zims daydreaming. He then marched out of the classroom proud of his work and walked home.

"Now all I have to do is rid myself of that Dib stink and then-"

Zim stopped to hit his face with his hand. He had forgotten to get Dibs last name and he just killed the Teacher. The attendance sheet was back in the room but there were humans photographing the area and they didn't allow anyone in.

"Tomorrow" he angrily muttered to himself.

Meanwhile Dib was walking home trying to put together today's events. He was somewhat relieved Mrs. Happy was dead but was more concerned on the fact Zim had done it. He didn't know how. He saw Zim eagerly asking for her name and then wrote in that black book. A little bit of time passed and she died. He remembered Zim waving the book in the air saying he would defeat him yesterday. Maybe the book was some Irken technology? His spirits were lifted but then got crushed again. No one would believe an alien with a book could kill people by not even lifting a finger. Still he was extremely curious to what Zim had and decided to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GIR SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT" yelled Zim

Ryuk had decided to show himself which freaked the hell out of Zim. He just came from nowhere.

"Master who you yelling at" asked Gir who could not see what Zim was scared about

"It's right their, ITS RIGHT THEIR" he screamed

"Your robot cannot see me. My name is-"

"WHO ARE YOU"

"My name is-"

"WHO ARE YOU"

"I am-"

"WHO ARE YOU"

Ryuk stopped talking seeing he was getting nowhere. He waited a few seconds before finally speaking

"I'm Ryuk and you have my death note"

"What this book, oh please it's my, um, lunch, YES, my lunch, no death note here" said a nervous Zim

"I'm not going to kill you" said Ryuk already starting to regret being with Zim

"Oh, then why are you here"

"I'm bored"

He didn't want to say everything to him yet

"I must say its be a very long time since an Irken has gotten the Death Note, let alone an alien"

"Oh, well why can't Gir see you"

"He'll have to touch the Death Note in order for him to see me. Same goes with everyone else"

"Master, who you talking too. YOU TALKING TO THE AIR, I LOVE THE AIR"

"Gir TOUCH this, don't, HEY"

"I got the death note, I got the death note, and whoa, HI CLOWN"

Ryuk was starting to extremely regret this now. This robot was so annoying and Zim seemed just plain stupid.

"So you got any plans for it" he asked trying to see if Zim would provide him entertainment.

"Why yes I do. This Death is real and now not even that filthy human slime Dib will be able to stop me. I plan to kill the entire human race and only then will my Tallests recognize how amazing I am" said Zim with a proud simile.

"That's gonna take awhile with 6 billion people in the world" said Ryuk who did not want to see someone write in a book for years to come.

Zim thought over this for a moment but immediately put together a plan.

"Since this Death Note, allows me to alter the way a person dies, I'll simply send a bunch of humans to, um, eh, start a giant explosion that will annihilate the humans."

Even thou Ryuk knew Zim didn't really have that plan, he knew that Zim may do just that. The TV then grew louder with one of Girs favorite shows.

"Welcome I'm Ryan Hairy, and today were gonna make waffles for the 123rd time in a row" he said crying as if he was forced to do this all the time.

"Oh IM GONNA MAKE WAFFLES"

"I hate this show" yelled Zim twitching his left eye from the sound of waffles but remembered the Death Note. He wrote Ryan Hairy and in 40 seconds he collapsed of a heart attack.

"NOOOOOO, HAIRY COME BACK" yelled Gir hugging and crying on the TV.

"Hairy is gone Gir, next channel"

Zim hit the remote again but just happen to run into another ones of Girs favorite shows.

"Hello this is Turtle 5 and I'm Linda Ross to bring you the honest and trustworthy news"  
"Ooohhh she's pretty" said Gir putting on a big simile

"The human can die" shapped Zim writing down her name and she collapsed.

Gir started flipping through the channels saying each show was his favorite (Although he knew little about each) and Zim just randomly writing down the names on the shows. The fact that Gir liked them gave him more then enough reason to kill them off. About 29 shows later Gir had cried himself to sleep and Zim went down to his lab to work on his 'amazing' plan with the humans making a giant explosion.

Meanwhile outside Dib watched with bewilderment. He had seen Zim talking to himself. But not actually to himself, but as if there was someone other, then Gir, in the room. He also saw Zim writing down names in the book and seeing the people on TV die soon after. He had started timing and determined after a name was written around 40 seconds would pass before that person died. After piecing together the information he realized that Zim must have a Death Note, hearing rumors from Japan that Kira had used a book.  
I  
"I know what you have now Zim, and soon I'll stop you. Now those guys at Japan will finally realize I was right. After I get them here I'LL PROVE HE'S AN ALIEN and I _have_to stop talking to myself."

Dib gathered his spy gear with the footage eager to present it. Despite having his phone number and IP address blocked, he was a computer wiz and could easily find a way around the blocking. While he was running away Zim was looking him with high tech binoculars.

"GIR! Why didn't you tell me he was spying on us"

Gir cocked his head towards him and gave him two words with a giant simile.

"Scary Monkey" he said pointing to the screen and then staring at it. Zim had filled a whole page with scary monkey but nothing happened.

"Great now the Dib-stink knows" growled Zim

"Why don't you just write his name down" asked Ryuk

"Because I don't know his last name. None of these pigs here even say it, not even the teachers. But I will find out and when I do I will kill him"

Zim started laughing manically while Gir then joined in with his choppy yet happy laughs. Ryuk stared at them. Dib already knew he was an alien? Which meant he was clever, and the killings Zim just did would no doubt attract the attention of "L"

Still Zim seemed the complete opposite of the two. He didn't have the cleverness nor knowledge that Near or this Dib had. But hey people are full of surprises and this alien could be interesting. Still Ryuk would feel much better if Gir was scrap metal.


	3. Authors Note

Hello everyone,

It's great know that their are fans of Death note and Invader Zim.

I'm sorry about not updating it for awhile. My biggest challenge is writing Near out the way he is. Still I have not given up.

Thank you Invader Elze, and L and those that are following

Invader L: A beta reader? I'm find for now. Do no that some mistakes were intentional but a few did catch my eye. Besides it would ruin the surprise and wait if you got to read it first :D

However I have decided that theirs enough wait and this Friday, Chapter Three shall be released after I finish and edit it. Gives you something to look forward too.

Cheers


	4. Another Aurthors Note

Hello again,

As I promised chapter three would be release. But sadly it won't be. Im on a slump. I can't get Nears character right. I can't write it "Near style"

So I'm afraid that chapter three will be postponed until further adou.

And InvaderL, thanks for your offer. If I ever need ya to Beta read I'll let you know :)

Cheers,

Cooljoe


	5. Chapter 3

Aurthors Note: Well it's finally here. Go old Chapter three has finally cone completed after heavy editing and tweaking. I think I did Nears character good but tell me what you think. Their will no longer be long updates. I. Resuming the Fanfic and future chapters will come. Enjoy!

* * *

Near sat down overlooking his tower of Mega Blocks. He had ran out of dice so he improvised. Using mega blocks and Legos, his tower would soon be complete. Restler came in soon after.

"Here are the reports sir. In total, their were 29 unexplained Heart Attacks occurring in America throughout the nation."

Near remained quiet, stacking a mega block carefully before turning to Restler.

"How stupid"

"Um, what sir?"

"This person obviously has a Death Note, but the way he used it is stupid. This person must be either fascinated by the Death Note, to the point he randomly killed off so many or may hate humanity all together and will kill everyone. Based on the victims, he is in America. Where? I don't know yet. Theres too little information to tell this person apart and too many theories. Restler, gather all the information on Americans who died of heart attacks before the ones on TV"

Restler nearly gagged when he heard his order

"But their will be thousands!"

"We must start somewhere. Their had to be a first victim this person used to ensure it worked. Once we find that first victim, we'll find the person. He or she may think their invincible, so I doubt they'll leave their location"

"I'll get on it sir"

...

Zim paced around the room. The sun was starting to rise. It would be morning soon. Ryuk of course was extremely bored. The little Irken had been pacing for hours, mumbling to himself about 'the Dib-human'

"So do you have any apples?" asked Ryuk

"What are these apples you speak of?" asked Zim perking an non-exsistant eyebrow

If Ryuk could, he would be twitching his eye now.

"God, at least humans know what apples are, this alien doesn't know anything" thought Ryuk

"Let's see, if I can find Dibs last name, victory shall be mine" muttered zim

"And what do you plan to do after that?" asked Ryuk

"Huh? Well, um, I'LL MAKE EVERYONE MY HUMAN SLAVE WHEN THEY WITNESS THE POWER OF THE DEATH NOTE" he was posed with a simile on his face as if the remark he made was the greatest one he ever did.

"lost cause, lost cause, lost cause, deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths" thought Ryuk

"Still, I will have the humans prepare the massive destructive bomb."

Zim put on his disguise and marched outside to see a human walking his dog. Zim instantly got another idea on how to rid of Dib.

"Hello pitiful human, may I learn your name?" He asked

The man looked at like he was crazy

"Whoa, what's with the green skin?" He asked amazed by this

"It's a skin condition. Now your name, give me, give me" he asked anxiously

"My name is Ryan Robinson, I'm a doctor at the hospital. Would you mind if came by, I really like to look at that skin condition of yours?" Robinson handed Zim his card before jogging off with his dog.

"Ugh, filthy human" he threw the card to the ground and took out the book, and started writing:

_This filthy pathetic human, Ryan Robinson, will get what these humans call a gun. He will march into the Skool and shoot the large headed kid in classroom 2130 at...2:00. He will then kill himself so the earth authorities don't track me down. _

"Now for the waiting game. Gir, watch the base while I'm at the Skool"

"YES SIR" Gir saluted before going back to its cyan colored eyes.

"Come Ryuk, watch the amazing Zim, complete his first plan"

...

1:59...

Zim was waiting anxiously to see the human walk through the door. His heart was beating, wanting to see Dib get shot. This would be easier then getting his last name which the teacher had neglected to give him.

Meanwhile across the room, Dib observed the Irken. He definitely knew he was up to something. Also the fact he saw a book that could kill people. But everyone would think he was insane so he kept it to himself. Thou, they already thought he was insane. But he didn't want someone to start using a crazy card again.

2:00...

The door smashed open with a man coming into view. In his right hand he held a revolver. The students instantly panicked when he started waving the gun around muttering 'big headed kid'.

Dib got the message, and ducked behind his desk. The man walked towards him with a grin on his face.

"You beheaded kid, I think I'm going to shoot you." he said with a simile

Zim chuckled to himself before he heard the first gunshot ran throughout the classroom. He simile grew wider, yes the Dib-Human was dealt with. He looked and to his surprise, Dib was wrestling the gun from his.

"A stronger human, next time" he muttered watching Dib and the man struggle

However the students started to gain up the man, helping Dib out.

"DAM HUMANS! I'll kill you all" he yelled.

As the man was struggling, Zim took out his Death Note, and started writing the names of the students.

Chunk

Zita

Melvin

Still Zim never learned everyone's name. He rushed to the desk where the attendance sheet was. But the desk fell over when the teacher started to help the students bring the man down. The sheet was caught under the desk.

More teachers, and the gym coaches started to come in the room and practically beat down the guy till he was knocked unconscious.

"Ugh, why the hell didn't the man kill the kid?" Zim angrily muttered

"You still have so much to learn about the Death Note" sighed Ryuk

The man suddenly jolted up, with the gun still in his hands, and pulled the trigger on Dib. He smiled before turning the gun on himself despite the effort of the teachers to stop him. Suddenly three students, Chunk, Zita, and Melvin suddenly collapse gripping their chests.

Zim wanted to burst out laughing seeing the humans fall before him but waited eagerly to see if Dib was truly dead. He could only imagine Dib was in so much pain now. The clock ticked while he heard the teachers yell for a doctor. But it would be to late, right? Time seemed to slow itself down, the room dimmed and Zim saw Dibs face of agony, and for a second he shut his eyes and went lifeless. But that second ended when he snapped his eyes open, and his face spoke of determination. Time picked up once more and everything seemed back to normal.

"Oh thank god, he's alive" said one of the teachers.

Zims happy gloating face was replaced his a shocking expression. Did the Death Note really fail him? He heard Ryuk laughing insanely next to him. And Dib was staring at Zim, almost as if he was staring into his soul.

"Impossible...the death note...it...should of killed him" muttered Zim

"Maybe write kill instead of shoot" laughed Ryuk

"Must I really be that clear?" He angrily asked.

"Well you saw for yourself when you weren't. The man did what he was told, so don't blame the Death Note"

Zim clutched his hands into fist, while inside he shook with anger. He wanted to go all out rage mode, but considered it would be 'un-normal' to do so.

The police came in along with paramedics. The went to the three dead students, and put Dib on a stretcher. He continued looking at Zim with that same face of determination. Some students were crying, while the police asked the teachers some questions. Zim merely stayed at his seat, angered at Dibs survival. Now he had to wait for the Earth authorities to do their job.

...

Near was in giant gray sweater with baggy jeans and wore a hat to cover his face. To the people around him, they merely thought he was some poor kid, and that's what Near wanted, to attract very little attention. Despite the Task Force voicing there concern, he shook them off. The others were catching different planes to America. The top story in the US was about some Doctor going crazy and shooting up a School. He investigated Doctor Robinson and concluded he didn't have the mindset to do something like this. Plus with three kids dead of a heart attack, he instantly knew the killer was located their. But what attracted him most was the survivor of a gunshot. Dib. He wanted to get to Dib fast before the new Kira would strike again.

The gunman had shot this kid. Now the question was why? It was a School, so maybe a grudge? But then why didn't he just write the name? Could there be another Kira? Near stopped himself. He was over thinking this, but soon he would have the answers. He already contacted the FBI and they would meet him when he landed. Still he had to be careful. Three kids dying of a heart attack, plus the 29 random deaths on TV started a wave of blogging on Kira. People praising him while some were going against him. And Near knew their were Kira sympathizes within the FBI. That's why he was traveling alone for the meantime. A group of Japanese agents would attract way to much attention. A kira supporter meant pull something. And that's why the FBI would not meet him. They would meet Restler instead. He along with the others would be going to a secret location "L" had used before.

"Flight 213 is now boarding" spoke the announcer.

He got up. Sure it would be easier to just catch a private jet and fly to America. But Near wanted to actually ride a real plane. Although he was a bit afraid going in alone. He gave the lady his ticket. She scanned it and handed it back to him and he went into the hall and into the plane. He took his seat and tried to brush off his growing fear of being alone in a machine that had a chance of exploding thou there was only a 15% chance of that happening. But then again if they didn't inspect it well, then that chance could increase from anywhere to 25-50%. And then their was the weather so increased that to 70%. And then if the pilots weren't doing their job!

Near shook all the thoughts out. He was over thinking too much.

...

She finally got to the line and asked the lady for a ticket to America.

"Ok we're all set, just need you to sign this" said the lady giving her a receipt.

She sign it with "Miss Amane"

"Thank you" said the lady before saying next.

Yes Misa Amane was headed to America. Her attempt at suicide ended with a broken leg, an arm, and a few ribs. She was hospitalized. However she only made the news for a short time. After that she became yesterday's news, as new celebrities appeared. After she was released, she simply lived alone, using her accumulated wealth to manage. Suicide crossed her mind here and there but she lived on for awhile. And now she heard about the deaths in America and the rise of a new Kira. She smiled while she thought about this. Yes another Kira. But they could never replace Light. She would track down the new Kira. She may not be bright, but the School shooting was a big "X" their.

She knew what she would do. After she found out who it was, she would kill that person and take the Death Note, and continue to fulfill Lights 'dream' of a world free from crime. Still she knew the Task Force had already moved out. She remembered the real "L" and how smart he was. She sighed, she could never go against him. When Light killed him, another one showed up. Another secluded but extremely Smart kid that ended up killing him. She may have forgotten about the Death Nite, but she left clues to help her.

She had planned to surprise Light showing him she too could be smart. Using Diaries and video tapes to explain everything about the Death Note. She remembered when she stumbled upon the tapes and Diaries. When she had read them and watched them, she was surprised by what they said. But then in a strange sense remembered. Not truly remembering everything, but something deep down told her it was true. Light had told her when he lost his memories, he, in a sense, felt like he should become Kira. Although she couldn't grasp the memories when she had the Death Note, it was something deep within telling her it was true what she wrote and watched.

She took her seat and waited to board the plane.


End file.
